Things of More Importance
by Jessondra
Summary: Takes place right after A New Beginning ends. Lex's online pen pal wants to meet, and Brooklyn's trying to cope with harsh reality.


  
Things of More Importance  
By: Jess jessondra16@hotmail.com  
  
  
Things Of More Importance  
  
December 27, 1999  
  
Lex sat at his computer sighing.   
  
"Hey Lex! Why are you still sitting there? The power went out over an hour ago." Brooklyn said coming up beside his younger brother. Brooklyn, sensing that his brother wasn't there, waved his hand in front of Lex's face. "Yoo hoo. Lex, you in there?" He snapped his fingers and the younger gargoyle came to. "Whoa, you had me scared for a minute. What's eatin' ya?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Nothing??"  
  
"Just this girl I met on the 'Net. She wants to meet me in person. But I can't meet her because. . .well just because. But I don't want to lie to her. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Why not tell her the truth. It could end up being a long term relationship."  
  
"Or I could be blown to bits by a mini missile launcher hidden in her purse." Lex said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, leave the wise cracks to me, 'kay?"  
  
"Whatever. Besides that, she lives in Toronto."  
  
The power slowly faded back on. "Hey, they must've fixed the generators. Maybe next time Puck shouldn't leave Alex alone in the control room, while he sneaks off to find an unsuspecting victim for their next lesson."  
  
Lex just nodded as he signed back on to the Internet. 'The You Have Mail' button was flashing and Lex clicked it.  
  
Hey Lexy! I hope you had a great Christmas. I have wonderful news. My dad's next business trip is in New York, and he's going to bring all of us with him! Plus we're gonna visit my Uncle David Xanatos. And since you work for him, I'm sure we'll see each other. Isn't that great. I don't have time to write more. I have to go  
pack. I hope we can get together sometime! Love ya!  
--Catsy--  
  
Lexington looked like he was about to pass out. Brooklyn, who had almost left the room, ran back, just in time to keep his brother from falling to the floor in shock.  
  
"Hey Lex? Lexington. Yo, dude, snap out of it."  
  
Lex shook his head to clear it. Once he had control of himself, he reread the message. "No! Nonononono!!"  
  
"What?" Brooklyn asked, giving his brother a worried look.  
  
"She's coming here! She wants to see me! Argh!" Lexington banged his head on the desk a few times.  
  
"Hey! Stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Brooklyn said taking his brother by the shoulders.  
  
"I gotta mail her back! Maybe I can still catch her!"  
  
The power faded out and the computer screen went blank. "ARGH!!!"  
  
"Lex, you're gonna give yourself a concussion if you keep banging your head like that."  
  
"What am I gonna do?! She can't meet me! I gotta leave town. Maybe I'll go to Reno."  
  
"Lex. Chill man. Why can't you just send her a message when the power comes back on, and tell her you're going out of town?"  
  
"First of all, it's not when, it's if the power comes back on. And secondly, she could be gone already. I'm dead! What am I gonna do?!"  
  
"You know, maybe Hudson could tell you what to do. I'm not the greatest one to talk about these things." Brooklyn said and backed out of the room.  
  
"Traitor." Lex said under his breath. He sat there staring at the blank computer screen for another hour before Goliath shooed him away from it, knowing that what he was doing couldn't possibly be healthy. Lex went off to find Alex. He may be just a toddler, but at least he was someone to talk to.  
  
* * *  
  
Fox was standing in the control room with Alex balanced on her hip. "No that goes over there. . .Why do they call you repair men, if you can't repair anything?. . .And don't say it's the baby's fault. He's two years old. . . I don't care what this is going to cost me! I want power in my home NOW!"  
  
Lex could only hear Fox's side of the conversation, but he could tell that whoever was in there, was making her mad. And a mad Fox does not kill for hunger or sport.  
  
Lex walked into the room. No wonder he could hear only one side of the conversation. She was on one of the many cell phones they had in the castle. Lex glanced at the laptop that had been temporarily turned into a security screen. There were a couple of men down in the generator room. Most of them were working on the sparking generator, while one, supposedly the leader, was standing in the middle with the phone up to his ear. And he didn't exactly look happy either.  
  
Fox let out a frustrated sigh, and glared at the man on the screen. "I am giving you one more hour, and that's it! If you choose to repair it that's fine! But I'm only paying you for ONE MORE HOUR!"  
  
Alex gurgled happily from his mother's hip, knowing that all this fuss was his fault, and enjoying it. Puck had indeed taught him well.  
  
Fox slammed the phone down on the table. "Honestly you'd think--Hey Lexington, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Hey Fox. Since you're kinda busy I was wondering if. . .maybe I could watch the baby for you."  
  
"Lex, you're a gift from heaven. Thanks. I owe you one." She said handing him the toddler.  
  
"Wex! Wex!" The baby yelled happily. "Wex fwend!"  
  
"Shh, c'mon Alex. Let's go before another fuse blows. And it's not gonna be a computer or generator."  
  
The baby giggled as Lex carried him down the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
Thunder sounded off in the distance. The baby snuggled close to Lex's chest as he finished the story.  
  
". . .think of a person who never has heard these super-stupendous, sensational words. And especially tell your sister and brother, this one thing is sure. . .we all need each other. The end." Lex closed the book.   
  
Alex's room was lit by five candles positioned around the room, reminding Lex of olden days back in Scotland. The small boy let out a yawn, and cuddled closer. "I wuv ya Wex." he said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, love you too, kiddo. But now, it's bed time. So good night moon, good night stars, good night. . ."  
  
"Awex!" The toddler ended. He wrapped his arms around Lex's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Nite-nite Wex,  
  
"Good night Alex." Lex said and pulled a blanket around the boy. "Sleep tight."  
  
Thunder rolled in the distance, but seemingly closer. Lightning flashed on the horizon, and the air seemed to hold its breath. Looks like we're in for another great winter storm. Lex thought. Another thunder clap sounded, extremely close. Wait a second, it doesn't storm in December. And before Lex had even gotten to the door, Alex had climbed out of his crib and had his arms wrapped around Lex's leg.  
  
"I scared. Don't leave!" Alex said, starting to whimper.  
  
"Hey, there is nothing to be afraid of." Lexington said, picking Alex back up and putting him back in the crib. "But I will stay here with you until the storm is over."  
  
"Story?"  
  
"Okay, one more story. Then it's time for bed." Lex picked up another book and began reading. "From the smallest ant to the largest elephant, every living thing has a place in the great circle of life. . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Lex, where've you been?" Broadway asked as Lexington flopped down at his computer desk, the screen still blank.  
  
"Tucking Alex in."  
  
"For two hours?"  
  
"What can I say, the kid's afraid of storms. Didn't they fix the power yet?"  
  
"Nope. And Fox is getting pretty worked up about it. Maybe you should try."  
  
"Naw, I wouldn't want to show these guys up by fixing it in ten minutes. When's Xanatos gonna get back?"  
  
"Sometime tomorrow. And we're supposed to help out tonight with the cleaning, and thing's like that. They have family coming and they will be staying here."  
  
"Here?! As in this castle?!" Lex swore under his breath. "They can't stay here."  
  
"Lex what's wrong? Who can't stay here?"  
  
"Long story. But I need the power on, now."  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, everyone had given up the hope that the power would be coming back on. Lex wandered into the library where Angela was reading a book by candle light.  
  
"Hey Angela."  
  
"Oh hi Lex." she said, smiling as she set her book down. "What's wrong with you? You seem a bit down."  
  
"Oh, nothing other than the fact that I'm dead. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I have this friend that I met on the Internet. And it's great, and everything, but then she decides that she's coming to New York, and wants to meet up with me."  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
"But that's not it. She's related to Xanatos someway, and they're gonna be staying here. Do you have any idea what I should do?"  
  
"Why don't you just meet her? What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"She'll scream, faint, and never speak to me again."  
  
"See, that's not so bad. What are you worried about?" Angela smiled sweetly.  
  
"Right Angela. Good move. Always look at the bright side of things. But it's kinda hard to do that when it's dark where you're standing."  
  
"Lex, honestly, you should just give it a go. It's not like she'll try to kill you. But just for safe measures, you better find out which side she's on before you reveal our hiding place. We wouldn't want her to be sided with the Quarrymen."  
  
"Thanks Angela. I don't know, but for some reason, I feel much better now. Whatever happens, thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
Sunrise found the castle still without power, as David Xanatos pulled up in his limo. Owen met him at the door.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Xanatos."  
  
"It's great to be back, Owen. I trust everything ran smoothly in my absence."  
  
"Well, not everything, sir."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Allow me to show you."   
  
Owen flipped on his flashlight as they entered the building. He led Xanatos to the control room where Fox sat looking tired and extremely upset.  
  
"Why are all the lights off? And what happened to my wife?"  
  
"Let's just say, sir, that her weapon has been set from stun to kill. I'd be careful, if I were you"  
  
"I'll take that into consideration, Owen." he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Fox's demeanor immediately lifted. "Darling, you're home."  
  
"Of course my dear, I can't stay away forever. What happened here?"  
  
"Another positive effect from one of your son's lessons."  
  
"It must've been a long night."   
  
"You don't know the half of it." She said snuggling closer to his chest as he put his arms around her. The cell phone rang again. Fox huffed and picked it up. "What? Did the toilet spring a leak? I know, the sandwiches aren't made correctly. . .you WHAT?!?!" Fox looked like she was about to kill someone.  
  
David took the phone from her, and watched as she slumped into a chair. "Sir, may I ask what have you been doing to my wife?"  
  
The man's shocked reply was heard by Fox across the room. "Mr. Xanatos!!" She grinned and thought Boy, are you gonna get it now.  
  
Xanatos quickly laid down the law and the generators were working in half an hour, plus, the men were going without pay for the troubles the night before. Xanatos grinned as he set the phone down. "Fox my dear, you just need to know how to deal with people. Threaten their checkbooks, and they'll do anything."  
  
"You're accomplishments deserve reward." she said tiredly.  
  
"As do yours. How about an extra hour of sleep?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful. I'm sure I can function better on three than two."  
  
Xanatos chuckled as they walked up to their bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
The two were interrupted from their sleep by the soft whining that came from the intercom. The whining was followed by a hushed voice, not unlike Owen's, but more. . .spritely. Fox's eyes shot open. "Puck!" she said in a harsh whisper. She glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed. 9:00. She had been asleep for an hour and a half. Moaning she thought to herself can't he keep the lessons spaced more apart? Rising up from the bed she shuffled over to the intercom, deciding to give the trickster a scare.  
  
"Owen?" She said, pushing the talk button on the intercom. She could just see the fay freeze at what he was doing.  
  
Owen's voice came over the intercom. "Yes, madam?"  
  
"All right, Puck, I know it's you. You can instruct Alexander, but only if it is done quiet and efficiently. And no reoccurrences of last night, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course." came the light-hearted answer.  
  
"And don't let him near the blender again."  
  
Puck gave an annoyed sigh, like she had just ruined all his plans. "Very well. I just wanted to teach him how to make smoothies. I do get thirsty, y'know."  
  
"Then teach him to snap his fingers and make it appear out of thin air. I mean it Puck, if I hear one electrical appliance running, iron will no longer be the only threat to your race."  
  
"Our race." the fay corrected and turned the intercom off.  
  
Fox sat back down on the bed, and was aware of her husband sitting behind her.  
  
"You know, Dear, you need to lighten up." He began massaging her shoulders. "Just look how stiff you are."  
  
Fox turned her head so that she could look into his eyes. "There is just so much stress in this life. It almost makes me wish I lived in a plastic bubble."  
  
"There is a time for everything." Xanatos said chuckling. "And right now, it is time to get up. The in-laws are making an appearance at one o'clock. And we have a loose fairy running around the house."  
  
* * *  
  
Catsy stepped out of the air port into the great New York sunlight. There was no smog in the afternoon air, the day was crystal clear. "Wow." she was almost afraid to speak out loud, then noticing all the buildings, most of them stores, she ran back inside and pulled her mom out with her.  
  
"Okay Cat. We'll have plenty of time to shop later. We need to get to your uncle's house and unpack. He said he was sending a car for us. . ."  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder. The woman jumped. "I am sorry to have frightened you, Mrs. Jericho."  
  
"No apologies are needed sir. Are you Mr. Burnette?"  
  
The man nodded. "Where is your husband? Mr and Mrs Xanatos are expecting you at one o'clock."  
  
"He's inside the terminal. There he is now."  
  
"Let us be off then."  
  
Catsy followed the stiff man, already planning the day she was going to spend with Lex. But her thoughts were halted as she caught sight off the sleek black limo Mr. Burnette had stopped at. "Is that what we're riding in?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course. Mr. Xanatos treats his guest with the highest courtesy."  
  
Catsy withdrew a delighted squeal that threatened to escape, and climbed into the vehicle.  
  
* * *  
  
"This way please, don't dawdle." Owen said carrying Catsy's luggage to her room. "Please try not to touch anything that look's remotely expensive either." He continued, scowling as she reached to touch an expensive looking vase.  
  
Owen set her luggage down and opened the double door's in front of them. "This is your room, it is expected to look this way when you leave. And if you choose to trash it, keep the door closed." And with that, the stiff man turned and left.  
  
"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Came a voice from behind her.  
  
Catsy whirled around to see that the owner of the voice was. . ."Uncle David!"  
  
"Hey sport, how's my favorite niece?"  
  
"You mean you're only niece." she said giving him the hug he was waiting for. "I'm great. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Never better, come, we mustn't keep your aunt and cousin waiting."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Aunt Janine, he's even cuter in person, than in the pictures you sent us!" Catsy said, holding Alexander.  
  
Fox smiled. "Thank-you Catsy, but please, don't call me Aunt Janine. Fox is my name now. No aunt, just Fox."  
  
"I see you've made your mark in the world David." Catsy's father said, shaking hands with his brother.  
  
"As have you Kevin. Tell me again what this company of yours is. It interests me greatly."  
  
"So long as you don't try to purchase it."  
  
The two shared a hearty laugh at the comment and went into the discussion of business, comparing their two companies and their competitors. As the relatives talked about different subjects, they didn't notice how much time went by, and Elisa Maza soon emerged from the elevators.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company. I'll come back later."  
  
"Nonsense, detective. You are always welcome, as a member of the family. I believe it is almost sunset. Carry on as usual."  
  
Elisa gave him a wary glance.  
  
"Ah yes, I don't believe you've met my guests. This is my half brother Kevin, and his wife Maria. And this is their daughter, Catsy."  
  
"You're. . .half brother?" She looked the newcomers over carefully. "Hey, Detective Elisa Maza. Nice to meet you." Elisa said, shaking each of their hands.  
  
"The pleasure is ours, detective." Kevin said, kissing her hand in the ancient form of chivalry.  
  
"Uh. . .yeah. Listen, I gotta go. I have twenty minutes before my shift starts, and I need to discuss some things with. . .a friend. See ya'll later."  
  
And with that, she started out the door that headed to the north tower, and the gargoyles.  
  
"Hey Uncle David," Elisa heard the girl's voice. "Can I go up to the tower and watch the sunset?"  
  
Elisa froze. What would be Xanatos' answer?  
  
"Not today my dear, we have things to do, and you and your parents still have to unpack. Perhaps some other time."  
  
Elisa sighed with relief and continued her ascent to the tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Lex sat at his computer looking at different PIT sites and sighing, waiting for the dreaded e-mail he knew was going to come. It came sooner than he thought. Quickly he clicked the mail button and read the brief message.  
  
Hey Lexy, how ya doin'? I arrived at Uncle D's house this afternoon. Man is it huge. I'm afraid I'll get lost. But I guess you know that since you work for him. Any way, how about we get together tomorrow night and go Gargoyle watchin'? Maybe we could get a bit to eat and a Coke too. I was surfin' the 'Net and found some pretty cool sites for PIT. (People for Interspecies Tolerance). E.M. me back soon. Love ya!  
--Catsy--  
  
Lex noticed that the address was one of Xanatos', and quickly typed her a new message.  
  
Catsy- Hey, I got your mail, but I don't think tomorrow's a good night. I'm working late. Plus these gargoyle things could be dangerous, I mean, no one's ever actually confronted them, have they? Anyway, I heard about these people called Quarrymen, and they seem pretty dangerous, I wouldn't want to get caught up in something like that. Maybe some other time.  
--Lex--  
  
Lex read over the message, but paused a moment before he hit the send button. Lying to her, was that such a good thing? He might regret it in the future, but should he do it now, and worry about that later? Lex sat and pondered a moment.  
  
Then he hit the delete button and re-typed a new message.  
  
Catsy- Hey, I got your mail. That's a great idea. I think that we should meet tomorrow night. I should be off work around nine. I'll meet you on the foot bridge in Central Park. But be careful. There's always muggers lurking about.  
--Lex--  
  
Before he could give it a second thought, Lex hit the send button, then quickly signed off the computer, to find something to take his mind off his troubles.  
  
* * *  
  
"Goliath's with Elisa, Broadway's with Angela, Hudson's watching TV, and Brooklyn's sulking in Jesse's old room." Lex kicked at an imaginary rock. "Alex is in bed, the in-laws are lurking about so I can't wander, and David and Fox are visiting. All in all, there is nothing for me to do!" Lex said becoming aggravated. "Nobody has time to spend with me anymore. What ever happened to our Trio?"  
  
Lex heard soft singing and light footsteps several feet behind him. He scampered into the shadows, just in time to see Catsy round the corner. Lex watched as she walked past him. Thinking to himself that she was even more beautiful than Jesse.  
  
That was his secret. He had been in love with Jesse sine he was a hatchling and she was a child. This was something he had never told anybody. Her death hurt him almost as much as it hurt Brooklyn. He would never tell his brother this, but it was something for him to think about.  
  
But if Jesse had been beautiful, Catsy was breath-taking. Her soft blond hair fell in a cascade over her shoulders and down her back. Lex caught a glimpse of electric blue eyes beneath soft, dark lashes. Her body was slim and lithe, her hard muscles in her arms and legs showing through the fabric of her spandex dance outfit. Lex thought he would have a heart attack and die, and if he did, he would die happy. He listened to the soothing tones of her voice as she sang an old song by Celiene Dijon entitled My Heart Will Go On  
  
Not thinking about his next move, he quietly crept after her, following her into the gym, and hid up in the rafters.  
  
* * *  
  
Catsy tossed her towel on a chair, and popped a tape in the cassette player, both of which she had brought along. The Olympic tryouts were in a couple of weeks, and she needed to work on her routine, so says her coach.  
  
Doing a quick warm up of stretches and flips, Catsy was unaware of her spectator sitting up in the rafters. After her muscles were stretched, she walked over to her tape player, making sure she'd have enough time to get ready, and pressed play.  
  
The gymnasium was soon filled with Scottish dance music, which slowly melted into American folk, and finally modern jazz. Out of breath from the previous twenty minutes, Catsy took a break before plunging into her closer.  
  
The touching melody of Journey to the Past slowly filled the gym and Catsy's body connected a bunch of fluid movements, touching Lex deeper than he thought possible. He didn't even notice that she had stopped mid-flip, and was staring into the rafters.  
  
The next thing he saw was her bolt for the door. "$#!^!" he muttered under his breath and was out the window a split second later.  
  
Catsy came running back into the room a few seconds later, dragging Xanatos behind her. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked up into the rafters.  
  
"Well, what did you see?" Xanatos asked, feigning impatience, but hiding his worry of the fact that his niece had just seen one of the gargoyles.  
  
"It was here a moment ago. . ." she said, still looking at the ceiling. "It was horrible, it looked like a goblin with wings, and it was watching me."  
  
"Don't worry about that. It was probably just a gargoyle. This place is crawling with them." He said jokingly, but checked along the rafters just in case.  
  
Catsy smiled at her uncle. "Say, Uncle David, are you busy, like right now?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Would you spar with me? I haven't had a good partner for months, and I assume you'd be a challenge."  
  
"Well, I'll clear my social calendar. Give me five minutes to change."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Catsy said and pulled her own gi over her gym suit.  
  
* * *  
  
December 29, 1999  
Cemetery  
  
"How very convenient, Xanatos got a blind minister for Jesse's funeral." Goliath whispered to Hudson.  
  
"Aye, that be the truth."  
  
Elisa hushed them from her place at Goliath's left. She looked over at Brooklyn who had his head bent down, trying to hide the tears that ran shamefully down his cheeks. He looks so lonely. Elisa thought to herself. She started to move over toward him, but Goliath caught her by the arm, and gave her a questioning glance.  
  
"I'll be right back." She told him in a hushed voice.  
  
She stood at Brooklyn's right, and intertwined her arm in his. He looked up and gave her a startled look.  
  
"Elisa?"  
  
"Shh. You looked like you needed a friend."  
  
Brooklyn smiled ruefully at her.  
  
From the other side of the grave, David held a crying Fox in his arms, and likewise, Owen held a tearful Alexander. Even the blond stiff man couldn't manage his usual business stature, and a lone tear fell down his cheek as well.  
  
The minister cleared his throat and asked if anyone would like to say a few words.  
  
Goliath stepped up. "I would. . .Jesse meant a lot, to all of us. She was there to lend a helping hand when we needed it, and even when we didn't. She was the perfect daughter any male would want. And she will always, be with us."  
  
Hudson stepped forward next. "Aye, I twould not argue if someone said the lass was a handful, and as a wee babe, that's exactly what she was. Though I would not've asked for a kinder lass. And I will miss her very much."  
  
Xanatos was next. "I only knew Jesse for four years, but in those four years, I learned a lot from her. She was, as Goliath said, the perfect daughter. When I adopted her, I meant to use her to bring harm to your clan, as sort of bait. But, before I could carry out my plan, my ways changed for the better."  
  
Goliath gave him a stern look at this comment but it was soon lost, as Owen cleared his throat.  
  
"I believe young Alexander has something to say."  
  
All attention turned to the toddler. Alex hopped out of Owen's arms and walked up to the coffin.  
  
"I loved Jesse, and I still do, and I miss her." he said.  
  
Owen crouched down to Alex's level. "Is there anything else?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Gift." The toddler waved his hands in the air and produced a small flower. "Always live, never die." he said, and placed it on the casket. Then he wrapped his arms around Owen's neck and was lifted back up.  
  
"Very convenient. And very wise." Goliath said again.  
  
All attention turned to Brooklyn next. "What? I have nothing to say. And don't expect me to. Just. . .Jesse was the kindest, gentlest, most wonderful person in the world. She loved me for who I am, and not out of pity. And it was bad enough to lose her once, but to go through it all over again. . ." His voice calmed down. He felt the comforting presence of Elisa and pressed on, in a softer voice. "She was the perfect mate, and I will always love her, no matter what happens." Now Angela was on his other side, taking his other hand. "Please, I just want to be alone."  
  
Elisa squeezed his hand, and they all filed out of the church yard, departing by different ways.  
  
When he was sure he was alone, Brooklyn looked up at the sky, and the countless number of stars, and screamed.  
  
"Why'd you have to take her?! Why not me? I've done worse things than she has! But you took her instead! Why?!"  
  
He pulled a dagger from his belt, where it had been hidden during the funeral, and prepared to imbed it in his chest, when something stopped him.  
  
A shrill wind picked up and blew around him, chilling him to the core.   
  
The wind whispered to him. "A promise kept. . . A promise saved. . . Paradise. . ." Then died off  
  
He fell to his knees, and began weeping. Then shaking his head to clear it, he got up and glided toward the Eyrie Building.  
  
No one noticed the blue-skinned female standing in the shadows, with two silent tears slipping down her cheeks.  
  
* * *  
  
Catsy was sitting in David's office, at his desk, when the funeral procession got back.  
  
"Hey, how was it?"  
  
"Dark, cold, gloomy, yep, the perfect funeral."  
  
Catsy couldn't help but smile at her uncle's dry attempt at humor. She looked at the pictures on his desk, and picked up one of a teenage girl.  
  
"Hey, who's this?"  
  
Xanatos took the picture from his niece and looked at it. He breathed deeply. "That's Jesse."  
  
"The one who died?"  
  
"The one and the same."  
  
"What did she die of?"  
  
"We don't know. It was some medieval disease, never seen before."  
  
"Is Jesse short for Jessica?"  
  
"No. It's short for Jessondra."  
  
"What a strange name." Catsy said, looking at the picture again. "She was quite lovely. You must've loved her very much."  
  
"We did. Hey, sport, listen, don't discuss this around Fox. She's really upset by it."  
  
"Sure, no problemo." Then looking at her watch, "Shoot, I was supposed to meet someone in Central Park half an hour ago."  
  
"Central Park, at this time of night?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a judo master."  
  
"That's what they all say. Be careful."  
  
"Sure. Promise not to tell daddy?"  
  
"Cross my heart. . ."  
  
"And hope to die."  
  
* * *  
  
Central Park  
  
Lexington landed in a tree near the foot bridge. But not without noise. He was so nervous that a few branches broke beneath him when he landed.  
  
He was meeting a human, that had no knowledge of what befriending a gargoyle involved. But if she did except him, he would let no one near her. Even if that meant standing up to Jon Castaway himself.  
  
Lexington glanced over to the lake, where a small gathering of people was protesting the coming of the New Year, and somehow blaming all that could go wrong on the gargoyles. Especially the fact that it was December 29 and it was seventy degrees outside.  
  
Quarrymen. Bigots. Losers. Lex said to himself. If there was one thing he couldn't stand was people that actually swallowed the spoonfuls of crap they were being fed. He found himself thinking about Jesse again. She would've never sided with those jerks even if she knew nothing about the gargoyles. Never.  
  
He thought about Jesse's last words to Brooklyn. We shall be together again, one day in paradise. Did gargoyles go to heaven? Would they ever see Jesse again? What if the gargoyles did go to heaven, and a few Quarrymen made it too. That was a big if. It could prove to be interesting for the Almighty. He fell into deep thought and didn't notice the small figure walk to the center of the foot bridge.  
  
He came to, just in time to see Catsy talking with a man who was standing beside her.  
  
"Hiya, doll face." the man said.  
  
"Lexy?" Catsy inquired.  
  
The man thought a moment. "Yeah, that's me. C'mon, let's go."  
  
"Go where? We're supposed to stay here and go gargoyle watching, remember."  
  
"Oh yeah, baby, but I thought we'd be much more. . .comfortable. . .at my place."  
  
"Look, Lex, I really shouldn't. I have to get home by eleven."  
  
"Hey, baby, it won't take long."  
  
He was moving closer. Catsy backed up, turned, then ran. She heard the punks heavy footsteps close behind her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
She ran through some brush, and entered a small clearing where all her exits were cut off by three more punks. She backed right into 'Lexy' who immediately grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"You're not Lex, are you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, but you were close. I may not be Lexy, but Sure as hell am sexy. Something which you are about to find out. Not that you'll be alive too long afterwards."  
  
His friends jumped her, and held her down as 'Lexy' worked on removing her jeans. She tried screaming, but her voice was cut off by a pair of hands that had wrapped around her throat. Not that anyone would've paid attention to her cries for help.  
  
Lenny grinned and pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss. That's when the scream came. Not from Catsy, but from the sky. It wasn't a scream, it was a battle cry. (I hate it when I rhyme)  
  
Three figures dropped into the clearing, two with glowing white eyes, one with burning red.  
  
"It's those friggin' demon's again!" Lenny yelled.  
  
"I'm gettin' outta here!"  
  
The four of them ran from the clearing, leaving Catsy on the ground; hurt, crying, and bare.  
  
Lex dropped in beside the other three.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Goliath sent us out after Xanatos confronted him with the worry that his niece was out in Central Park alone. She said she was meeting someone, and that she would be okay. So we decided to play detective, and find her, making sure she got home safely. But it looks like it was a good thing we did come." Broadway answered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well. . .I sorta was the one she was supposed to be meeting."  
  
"Figures." Brooklyn muttered under his breath, not exactly wanting to be away from his mourning.  
  
Angela was kneeling beside the crying Catsy, looking at the dark bruises on her neck in the form of fingers.  
  
"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. We're. . .friends. . .of your uncle."  
  
Catsy looked into the almost angelic face, and felt she could trust this female creature. She started crying harder, and didn't flinch when the female gargoyle stroked her hair back from her tear-streaked face.  
  
"Catsy?" Angela looked into the girls eyes.  
  
Catsy looked at the three males standing there, and blushed, her already red face turning brighter.  
  
Angela gave the trio a look, and they wisely turned around. "Her clothes are torn. Broadway, give me your trench coat."  
  
Broadway removed his tattered detective's coat, and Angela took it from him.  
  
"Here, take this. It's a bit torn, but it will do the job." Angela held up the coat and Catsy threaded her arms through the sleeves.  
  
Angela tied the coat shut with her belt, that she didn't really need, and told the trio they could turn around at this time.  
  
Catsy, her traumatic experience over, looked at her rescuers. Gargoyles. So they were real. What was this world coming to?  
  
"Did you say you're friends of my Uncle's?"  
  
"Well. . .sort of. The first two years we were here, he was bent on having us destroyed. Actually the feeling was mutual, but now we're all one big happy family." Broadway tried to explain.  
  
"Oh." Catsy said, starting to shiver.  
  
"Hey, you must be frozen, maybe we should head back." Lexington said.  
  
" I'm not really cold. I'm just. . .recovering. I don't think I'd blend in, walking down the streets of Manhattan dressed like this."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Brooklyn muttered.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to walk." Angela said. "Maybe Brooklyn would carry you."  
  
Brooklyn gave Angela a look that said Who me?  
  
"I'll carry her." Broadway said.  
  
"Thank you." Catsy said, and allowed herself to be picked up by Broadway.  
  
* * *  
  
Lex dropped in beside the other three.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Goliath sent us out after Xanatos confronted him with the worry that his niece was out in Central Park alone. She said she was meeting someone, and that she would be okay. So we decided to play detective, and find her, making sure she got home safely. But it looks like it was a good thing we did come." Broadway answered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well. . .I sorta was the one she was supposed to be meeting."  
  
"Figures." Brooklyn muttered under his breath, not exactly wanting to be away from his mourning.  
  
Angela was kneeling beside the crying Catsy, looking at the dark bruises on her neck in the form of fingers.  
  
"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. We're. . .friends. . .of your uncle."  
  
Catsy looked into the almost angelic face, and felt she could trust this female creature. She started crying harder, and didn't flinch when the female gargoyle stroked her hair back from her tear-streaked face.  
  
"Catsy?" Angela looked into the girls eyes.  
  
Catsy looked at the three males standing there, and blushed, her already red face turning brighter.  
  
Angela gave the trio a look, and they wisely turned around. "Her clothes are torn. Broadway, give me your trench coat."  
  
Broadway removed his tattered detective's coat, and Angela took it from him.  
  
"Here, take this. It's a bit torn, but it will do the job." Angela held up the coat and Catsy threaded her arms through the sleeves.  
  
Angela tied the coat shut with her belt, that she didn't really need, and told the trio they could turn around at this time.  
  
Catsy, her traumatic experience over, looked at her rescuers. Gargoyles. So they were real. What was this world coming to?  
  
"Did you say you're friends of my Uncle's?"  
  
"Well. . .sort of. The first two years we were here, he was bent on having us destroyed. Actually the feeling was mutual, but now we're all one big happy family." Broadway tried to explain.  
  
"Oh." Catsy said, starting to shiver.  
  
"Hey, you must be frozen, maybe we should head back." Lexington said.  
  
" I'm not really cold. I'm just. . .recovering. I don't think I'd blend in, walking down the streets of Manhattan dressed like this."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Brooklyn muttered.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to walk." Angela said. "Maybe Brooklyn would carry you."  
  
Brooklyn gave Angela a look that said Who me?  
  
"I'll carry her." Broadway said.  
  
"Thank you." Catsy said, and allowed herself to be picked up by Broadway.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh God, Catsy what happened?" Maria asked embracing her daughter.  
  
Catsy started crying again. "Oh mom, it was horrible. Some guys jumped me in the park and tried to rape me, and. . ." her words were lost in her sobs.  
  
"Oh, Catsy." Her mom was crying too.  
  
"Why'd you go out my yourself?" Her dad asked.  
  
"I-I thought I could take care of myself."  
  
Kevin embraced both of them. "How did you ever get away from them?"  
  
"I wa-was rescued by. . .gargoyles."  
  
"Catsy, you're delirious. Come on time for bed."  
  
Some cleared his throat from the door way, making all three jump.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to meet Catsy's rescuers." Xanatos asked.  
  
"David, I wish you'd stop doing that." Kevin said.  
  
"See, Uncle David knows I'm telling the truth."  
  
"Catsy claims that gargoyles saved her." Maria said skeptically.  
  
"And what makes you think she'd make something up like that? I'd say from the looks of her current garb, that the tears on the back look like they came from wings." Xanatos said coolly.  
  
"You've been in New York longer than us David. So I suppose you're right."  
  
"I've asked if her rescuers would like to be made known by her whole family, and upon consent from their leader, they agreed." Xanatos stepped aside. "I'd like to introduce New York most believed myth, other than the alligators in the sewers, the gargoyles."  
  
Maria fainted into her husbands arms.  
  
"Typical reaction. I'm glad I took time for this." Brooklyn said.  
  
Goliath gave him a hash I-want-to-speak-with-you-later look.  
  
Catsy grinned. "There's more of you?! I always wanted the stories to be true!"  
  
Kevin gave his brother a look. "You've been hiding them here all along? Don't you worry about the terrorists?"  
  
"No one can get past our defenses. Especially now after that battle with Oberon." Xanatos answered.  
  
"Oberon?"  
  
"Don't ask." Brooklyn commented.  
  
"This is all truly fascinating indeed. Do you have names?"  
  
"Why does ev'ry body ask that?" Hudson asked. "You humans place too much value on what you call something. Once you name it, it has limitations."  
  
"Let me guess, you're the wise elder." Catsy said.  
  
"Aye, that be me. I'm called Hudson."  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in names."  
  
Hudson blushed.  
  
"What about you others? Do you have names as well?"  
  
All of the clan's eyes turned to Goliath. He looked sternly from side to side, then stepped forward into a sweeping bow.  
  
"I'm called Goliath. Anyway we may serve you, all you have to do is ask."  
  
Catsy grinned at this display of ancient chivalry. "Well, Goliath, you seem to be the one in charge. I'm Catsy. These are my parents, Kevin and Maria." She pointed over to where her father was trying to revive her mother. "They're not usually like this."  
  
Kevin stood up, trying to regain his stature. "Uh, pleased to meet you Goliath. Forgive my wife. It's been a long evening for her."  
  
"I would not hold her actions against her. We need as many human allies as we can get." Goliath stated.  
  
"This is all well and good," Brooklyn said, "but if you'll excuse me, I have some thing important to get back to."  
  
Catsy stepped in front of the door, blocking his way, smiling. "Not till you tell me your name."  
  
Brooklyn growled beneath his breath. "Brooklyn. My name is Brooklyn. Can I go now?"  
  
Catsy stepped out of his way, and he started to the door. Goliath addressed him without turning to face him.  
  
"Brooklyn. I wish to speak with you later. In the library."  
  
Brooklyn hung his head and continued out the door.  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
"He's going through some difficult times. His mate just recently died." Broadway stated. "By the way, I'm Broadway. This is Angela, and that's Bronx."   
  
The doggoyle, upon hearing his name, jumped on Catsy and began licking her face.  
  
"Ah, get off her ye great beast!" Hudson said hauling the dog off her.  
  
Lex, who had stayed to the back of the crowd, grinned as Catsy wiped the dog drool off her face onto her sleeve.  
  
"I fail to see what's so funny." She said to him. "You're the one who was spying on me! Why were you hiding up in the rafters?"  
  
"I've had some bad experiences making human friends." Lex said, casting a look to Fox.  
  
Fox turned away to hide her guilt ridden look.  
  
"Oh. So what's your name?" Catsy asked.  
  
Lex hesitated. "I'm Lexington. Lex. The Lex."  
  
Catsy looked at him. "Lexy? You mean, all this time you were telling me you were human when you were actually a gargoyle? Why?"  
  
"I didn't want to lie to you. But I can't trust all humans. Especially the ones I meet on the 'Net."  
  
Catsy looked at him with understanding. "Hey, how about that coke?"  
  
Lex grinned. "Sure. My treat." He took her arm and led her to the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
"You want me to what?!" Xanatos asked Brooklyn.  
  
"The lights in here. I want them gone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Brooklyn gave him a look that said I-don't-want-to-argue-about-this. "If you don't have it done, I'll do it. And we both know what kind of electrician I am."  
  
"Alright, alright." Xanatos said pulling out his cellular phone. "Owen? I want an electrical team in Jesse's room by morning. The are to remove all the electrical lights. . .Yes I'm sure." he clicked his phone shut. "There. It should be done by the time you wake up tomorrow. But how are you going to see."  
  
"I'll take care of that." Brooklyn said looking at the brightening horizon.  
  
As he climbed out the window, Owen joined his master at his side.  
  
"Sir, is this a wise move?"  
  
"Think of it as a tribute to a deceased daughter. I know you were especially fond of Jesse. And you knew her longer than me."  
  
"Though I wouldn't be the first to admit it." Owen said stiffly.  
  
Xanatos shook his head. "Come on, we have things to do."  
  
* * *  
  
Next evening  
Library  
  
Brooklyn cautiously knocked on the door. "Goliath?"  
  
"Come in." Came the deep reply.  
  
"You wished to speak with me?"  
  
Goliath looked over to where Elisa was sitting on the couch. "Elisa, would you excuse us?"  
  
"Of course." She stood up from the couch  
  
Brooklyn watched her carefully as she made her way to the door. She looked sore and tired. Where have I seen that before? He asked himself.  
  
"Brooklyn, are you paying attention?"  
  
"Yes Goliath."  
  
"Your actions last evening were unacceptable and downright rude. Catsy and her family are visiting relatives of the Xanatos', and as second in command, I expect you to be courteous to them." His look softened. "I know you are in mourning, but to trouble others because of it is not right. I want you to sit and think about it for a while."  
  
"Yes Goliath. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then may I ask you something?"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Has Elisa been to the doctor recently?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"  
  
Brooklyn shrugged. "No reason." He walked from the library toward the entertainment area where he hoped to find Lex.  
  
* * *  
  
Next day  
Dr. Mav's office  
  
"I'm what?!" Elisa asked shocked.  
  
"You're pregnant." Dr. Mav repeated her previous statement.  
  
"That can't be right. It's not possible."  
  
"Oh really?"She asked giving Elisa a sly look. "Your symptoms are all quite likely. Morning sickness, low back pain, and you've skipped your period."  
  
"But that could be from irregularity."  
  
"Twice?"  
  
Elisa sighed defeat. "All right. I believe you."  
  
"Here." She handed Elisa a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Dr. Mav grinned. "Your next appointment."  
  
Elisa groaned as she threw her clothes back on.  
  
* * *  
  
While in her car, Elisa's cell phone rang.   
  
"Maza here."  
  
"Detective, I'm so glad I got a hold of you."  
  
"Xanatos! How did you get this number?!"  
  
"Do you really need to ask such unnecessary questions? I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"A favor for you? Why?" she asked suspiciously  
  
"Well, actually it's not for me. It's for Brooklyn. A surprise."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"About three dozen candles."  
  
"Three dozen. . .candles?! What for?"  
  
"It's a surprise remember? Get a dozen of regular candles, a dozen scented uh. . .I don't know, cinnamon, and a dozen of whatever you want."  
  
"And you're gonna pay for this?"  
  
"Sure. Tell them to put it on my tab."  
  
"All right Xanatos."  
  
* * *  
  
He better be thankful for these. Elisa said to herself as she entered the elevator.   
  
She set the boxes of candles on the floor and tried to work the kink out of her back. She was dressed out of her regular attire of blue jeans and a tee shirt, and was wearing a loose-fitting dress that hid her new found secret quite well.  
  
"A new years eve party at the Xanatos'. This could prove to be interesting." She said out loud.  
  
Elisa picked up her boxes as the elevator came to a stop. And wouldn't you know, Owen was standing right there to greet her.  
  
"Thank you Detective Maza. I'll take those."  
  
"Just what are you planing to do with those?" She asked, handing him the boxes.  
  
"I do believe Mr. Xanatos said it was a surprise. Follow me."  
  
Elisa followed the stiff blond man to the great hall where Xanatos and Fox were instructing the decorating, while Alexander gurgled happily from his place on the floor.  
  
"Hi Elisa." Fox said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Fox. Where's the in-laws?"  
  
"They're out shopping for party clothes." Fox glanced over to Owen. "Oh good, you brought the candles. Come with me Elisa, we can set those up while it's still daylight."  
  
Fox took the boxes from Owen and motioned for Elisa to follow.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jesse's room?" Elisa asked skeptically.  
  
"Surprise!" Fox said.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Brooklyn wanted all the electrical lights removed from Jesse's room as a sort of tribute. Then he said he would provide the lighting for us, but we decided to do it for him as a gift of the New Year."  
  
"So you made me buy three dozen candles for this?"  
  
"Actually. . .no. The scented candles are for the room. The other dozen are for the party tonight, and the third dozen is for you."  
  
"What am I going to do with a dozen candles?"  
  
"Whatever you want." Fox said cheerfully. "Now help me set these up."  
  
"Fox. . .uh, you do know what cinnamon scent does to gargoyles."  
  
"No, I just know that Jesse always had some form of the scent on her. She said Brooklyn liked it."  
  
"Oh. Never mind then." Elisa said and help Fox set the candles around the room.  
  
"We'll light them half an hour before sunset so that the scent fills the room by the time Brooklyn comes down."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say."  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn leaped off of his parapet stretching and growling. New year's eve. Wonderful. The most wonderful day of the year. Not really.  
  
He sighed and hung his head, then started into the castle.  
  
"Brooklyn!" Came Goliath's rumble from above. "I wish to speak with you."  
  
Brooklyn sighed and scaled the wall to Goliath's perch.  
  
"Yes Goliath?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I was going to Jesse's room."  
  
"Try not to stay there all night. We have a party to go to."  
  
"Very well Goliath." Elisa exited the tower as Brooklyn rushed by. "Hi Elisa. Bye Elisa."  
  
"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" She asked joining Goliath at his side.  
  
"He's going to mourn in Jesse's room. All this sadness cannot be good for a young warrior. Once long ago in Scotland, when members of the clan lost their mates, some would go into seclusion and starve themselves to death, or commit suicide. Though I don't believe Brooklyn has attempted either of the two."  
  
"Maybe we should keep a close watch of him." Elisa said as Goliath enclosed her in his wings.  
  
"I think it would be best."  
  
Elisa planted a quick kiss on his lips, then broke their embrace.  
  
"C'mon, they'll wonder what's keeping us."  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn opened the door to Jesse's room and gasped. The dark room was lit by several strategically placed candles. He breathed deeply. Cinnamon. He said to himself grinning. Jesse always found some form of the scent to wear on her skin. It always turned him on, and she knew it.  
  
He breathed deeply again and fell upon her bed weeping. Oh God, how he missed her. He rolled onto his back, letting the tears freely roll down his cheeks.  
  
"It's not right." He said softly. "It's just not right."  
  
There was a soft rapping at the door. Brooklyn quickly dried his face and stood from the bed.  
  
"Brooklyn?" came Angela's voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you coming? The party's about to begin."  
  
"Sure. I'll be right down."  
  
"All right."  
  
Brooklyn listened as her soft footsteps grew fainter, then silent. He gave a longing look at the picture of Jesse on the bed-stand, then went to join the others, hoping he didn't look as awful as he felt.  
  
* * *  
  
Lex and Catsy sat on the couch in the library watching a holiday movie who's moral was about as clear as mud.  
  
"Are you sure they won't mind if we're late?" Lex asked.  
  
"They said we could finish the movie." Catsy answered and snuggled closer to his chest.  
  
Lex smiled and put his arm around her. She was the perfect size. Though he was barely over five foot two. That would make her about five feet tall. And she looked so delicate as if a single touch might break her. Had he felt this way about Jesse? He couldn't remember.  
  
Catsy sat up and he pulled his arm back, thinking he offended her. She smiled and turned to face him.  
  
"It must be nice." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To be able to fly. To get away from it all."  
  
"Well, we don't exactly fly, we can only glide on air currents. And it doesn't solve all the problems in the world."  
  
She traced her finger along his side where the wing-membrane connected to his skin, making him shudder. He stopped her hand.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Why not?" She asked, afraid that she had offended him. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"Well. . .yeah. But it's kinda like. . .uh."  
  
"It turns you on?" She asked. He nodded blushing. "Oh. Well, how's this instead?" She pressed her lips firmly to his, then pulled away grinning. "Well?"  
  
"Wow." he whispered.  
  
"I thought so." She said smiling.  
  
She truly is something. And she has a beautiful smile. Lex said to himself. He found himself trying to compare her to Jesse. Trying. It was impossible to compare this divine creature to anyone.  
  
Catsy snuggled back against his chest as they watched the final minutes of their movie. She sighed as the end credits came up. "Well, that's it Lex. I guess we have to go join the others."  
  
Lex huffed. "Yeah. I guess so."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and stood from her seat, stretching.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn separated himself from the rest of the group, and sat down in a dark corner. He was supposed to be celebrating this holiday. If not for him, then Jesse. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Brooklyn, you okay?" Elisa asked, coming over to him.  
  
"Yeah. Elisa, can I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Would you cover for me?"  
  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Oh, out."  
  
"Please Elisa!"  
  
"Sure, but if this gets me in trouble with Goliath. . ."  
  
"It won't. I promise it won't"  
  
"Very well then."  
  
"Thanks. You have no idea what this means to me."  
  
"I have a pretty good idea." she said smiling. Then went over to distract the others while Brooklyn  
slipped out.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn soared over the rooftops toward the cemetery, carrying one of the candles from Jesse's room, and a box of matches. He set foot at the bottom of the hill where Jesse had been buried, and walked to the top to her grave. As he reached the top of the hill, he was met with a site he thought he'd never see.  
  
"Demona!" He growled out the name like it was poison.  
  
The blue-skinned gargoyle turned upon hearing her name.  
  
Brooklyn was about to lunge at her, when he saw the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Probably the same thing you are. Jessondra was my child as much as she was your mate. Would you deprive me one last goodbye to the child I loved?"  
  
"Love?! You don't know the meaning of the word."  
  
"Please, Brooklyn, let us put our differences away while we are here. For Jessondra. I wish no harm on you or your clan tonight."  
  
Brooklyn sighed, glaring at her. "Very well." He knelt at the side of the grave and placed the candle in the soft dirt so that it stood. Then taking a match, he lit it. "For you my love. This candle represents the burning love I have for you within my soul. I long for your touch Jesse, and wait restlessly for the time when we will once again be together."  
  
He turned and looked at Demona. "Care to add?" He asked.  
  
Demona stepped up to the grave and also knelt. "Jessondra, I am sorry I was not there to take care of you in your last days. I could've healed you. But I thought you had died centuries ago. Only when I read the obituary in the newspaper did I know who you were. I apologize, my daughter."  
  
Two tears fell down her cheeks and hit the dirt. Brooklyn watched this display with interest. Since when did Demona care about anything but herself and world domination?  
  
After she had spoken, Demona got up to leave. "Thank you my friend. You don't know how much that meant to me."  
  
"I have a feeling that I do." Brooklyn answered, not meeting her eyes.  
  
Since he was looking at the ground, he did not see the smile in her face as she dried the tears and leapt into the air.  
  
Brooklyn sat there until the candle was about to burn out. "When the candle burns out, you are truly gone from this world." He said softly.  
  
The wind picked up again, whispering "Never. . ."  
  
The tears fell freely onto her grave and he pulled the dagger from his belt and gently set it on the stone. "Never will I attempt to take my life. My soul shall be reunited with yours once again."  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn landed on his perch as the sky was lightening, feeling refreshed and at peace.  
  
"Brooklyn, where have you been?" Lex asked.  
  
"I was visiting Jesse."  
  
"Oh. You missed it."  
  
Brooklyn sighed. "What did I miss?"  
  
Lex grinned. "Owen Burnette."  
  
"What's so great about Owen?"  
  
"Drunk." his rookery brother finished.  
  
Brooklyn grinned. "Now that would be something to see. Owen Burnette hammered."  
  
"And Owen Burnette singing!" Lex added.  
  
"Singing?! No way!"  
  
"Yeah! It was great!" Lex sobered up a bit. "You missed a great party Brook. We all missed you."  
  
"Oh, but you still had a great time right?"  
  
Lex shrugged. "I guess so. But it just isn't the same without you and your wise cracks."  
  
"I'm sorry Lex."  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
And the sun rose, freezing them in a brotherly hug.  
  
* * *  
  
"Must you go so soon?" David asked shaking his brothers hand.  
  
"I'm due back in the office in tomorrow." Kevin answered.  
  
"Catsy?" Maria walked over to her daughter who was staring up at the castle parapets where the gargoyles slept. "Hey, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Catsy sighed. "Do we have to leave before they wake up? Lex would be heart broken."  
  
"Catsy, our plane leaves in two hours. We have to go."  
  
A single tear fell down her cheek. "Allow me to say goodbye."  
  
"Very well, ten minutes."  
  
Catsy climbed up to the tower and grinned as she saw Lex and Brook trapped in their embrace. She touched Lex's statue. "I have to go, Lexy. Our plane leaves soon, and I have to go. I wish I could've stayed to say good-bye. My parents just don't understand.  
  
* * *  
  
David Xanatos looked up and watched his niece say goodbye to her friend.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have introduced her." Kevin said. "Now she's going to ask if we can take him home with us."  
  
"He travels well during to day." Xanatos said lightly.   
  
"She's going to be unbearable for the next few days." Maria said, joining her husband.  
  
"Maybe not." Xanatos said thoughtfully.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunset came, along with all it had to offer. The gargoyles broke from their stone shells, roaring loudly, a sound that would have overcome any person who didn't know or understand them.  
  
"Hi Lexy!"  
  
Lex whirled around to see Catsy standing there. "Cat? What are you doing here? I thought you had to leave."  
  
"I stayed behind."  
  
"But your gymnastics. . .the Olympics. . ."  
  
"There are things more important in the world than fame and fortune. The Olympics come every four years. But true love, Lex, true love is so much harder to come by. . .and I'd miss a million Olympics, just to be with you."  
  
Lex smiled and they embraced as the last touches of sunlight disappeared from the horizon. Happiness and peace had found it's way to the Eyrie building once more. And it was good. Life goes on, and the great circle of life works its magic. From dawn to dusk, dusk to dawn. It has the essence of a miracle. 


End file.
